Platinum-containing compounds form a major class of chemotherapeutic agents, which are used to treat a variety of solid tumors alone or in combinations with other drugs. Platinum compounds may bind to DNA and inhibit DNA replication. Though effective in killing cancer cells, these compounds lack specificity and kill normal healthy cells causing profound toxicities to patients, even at therapeutic doses. A major goal in the development of novel platinum compounds is to selectively target the tumor and avoid healthy cells. To this end, facilitating entry of the platinum into tumors while avoiding healthy tissues in which influx transporters are expressed at lower levels relative to cancer cells is highly desired. Further, targeting transporters that bring essential nutrients into tumor cells may also be highly desired. Finally constructing molecules with multiple mechanisms for killing tumors may also be desired. Folic acid is essential in tumor cells and hence transporters that bring folic acid into tumor cells could be important in the cancer cell growth. Designing platinum compounds which interact with one or more of these transporters would allow targeting of tumor cells, which express these transporters for folic acid uptake. These ligands would be highly effective because they contain a platinum, which may complex with DNA to inhibit DNA replication and a folic acid antagonist, which may interact with proteins in the folic acid pathway such as folic acid transporters, which are essential for cell growth. The folic acid antagonist moiety could directly inhibit these proteins or bring the platinum in contact with the proteins to form platinum adducts. Disclosed herein, inter alia, are solutions to these and other problems in the art.